


The Disaster Artist

by Zer0Foxx



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist AU, Betrayal, F/F, Jealousy, Maybe - Freeform, Partner Betrayal, catra and adora are already in a relationship, catradora, possibly, then it will be better, things are gonna get sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer0Foxx/pseuds/Zer0Foxx
Summary: Catra has always dreamed of becoming a well-known artist. She's been facing a lot of obstacles but thanks to her girlfriend, Adora, she continues to push through. Once the two finally had the opportunity of reaching their dreams, things don't end up like how Catra wanted.





	The Disaster Artist

_Catra!_

_Catra!_

_Catra!_

“Catra!”

 

Catra (age 5) puts her head up to see Adora, who is looking at her with excitement on her eyes

 

“Look what I made.” Adora said showing Catra a cute drawing of her and Adora holding hands

 

“I drew us. See? That is me.” Adora said pointing at the little girl, with blonde hair and ponytail, on the left. “and that is you.” pointing at the other girl, with blue and yellow eyes, and messy hair, on the right

 

“That is so cooool!” Catra said eyes sparkling as she admires Adora’s drawing. “Look I made you too!” Catra said showing her drawing this time to Adora

 

Adora laughs at how funny the drawing looks. It’s a drawing of Adora, but the face is shaped like a pear, the hair looks like spaghetti noodles, and the eyes are too wide

 

Catra’s smile immediately disappears and puts the drawing away as she thinks that Adora is making fun of her drawing

 

As Adora finishes laughing, she notices the tears from Catra’s eyes. She realizes what’s going on and pecks Catra on the cheek

 

“I love it” Adora said smiling at Catra and removing the tears from her eyes

 

“Y-you sure?” Catra asked looking at Adora

 

“Positive.” Adora said giving Catra a hug

 

Catra’s smile returns as she returns the hug of Adora

 

“I know that you’re a great artist-“

 

“Catra!”

 

Catra (age 12) stares at Ms. Weaver, showing Catra’s painting with a big red “F” written on the upper right of the paper

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Ms. Weaver asked sounding really disappointed

 

Catra’s paper is filled with a ton of colors splashed at random areas

 

“It’s Abstract art” Catra said confused on why she’s getting scolded at and why she got a failing grade

 

“I told you to paint something that represents you, not waste all of your paint for something as unorthodox as whatever this thing is” Ms. Weaver said, the impatience in her voice now increasing

 

“And I did, this painting shows that I’m free spirited. Besides if Jackson Pollock can earn millions with that kind of art, why can’t I-“

 

“Enough excuses Catra! I am your teacher therefore I know more than you. This is my class so you better do as I say. If I see this kind of painting again, I will not hesitate to tell the principal to expel you!” Ms. Weaver shouted in annoyance. She walks past Catra to see Adora, who is seated behind Catra

 

“Well done Adora!” Ms. Weaver praised, her annoyed tone now changed to a pleased tone. “As expected from my most favorite student, you have exceeded from my expectations once again and did what was asked for…unlike some people.” Ms. Weaver said looking at Catra for a bit then back at Adora. “You have a bright future ahead of you Adora.” Ms. Weaver said giving Adora her painting, with a big red “A” written on the upper right of the paper

 

* * *

 

“FUCK MS. WEAVER!!” Catra shouted throwing her painting to the ground

 

“Language!” Adora frowned

 

“Ugh sorry, she just really pisses me off.” Catra said calming down a bit as she sits beside Adora on the roof of Adora’s house

 

Adora wraps one arm around Catra and pulls her closer “I know where you’re coming from and I’m sorry that you don’t get to fully express yourself in painting like what you always wanted to.”

 

“It’s just not fair.” Catra said with a voice crack as she starts to tear up a bit

 

“Life’s really not fair. I hate to admit it, but we just have to face that horrible fact.”

 

“Easy for you to say. You always get A’s on her class.” Catra pouted

 

“Hey, you are well aware that I hate these restrictions as well. But I try to use these to challenge myself and hopefully improve my paintings.”

 

“Hm, you _are_ always the goodie two shoes.” Catra joked

 

“Hey!” Adora giggled tightening her hold to Catra.

 

Catra laughs at the response and pecks Adora on the cheek

 

“Just one more year, _and goodbye Ms. Weaver~._ ” Catra sang playfully

 

“Well first, we got to fix that F problem you keep getting.” Adora said putting her tongue out

 

“Girls, dinner is ready!” a shout from Adora’s mother echoed from the inside

 

“Coming mom!” Adora shouted back going in the house through the window. She looks outside and sees Catra staring at the Moon. After a few more seconds, Catra looks back at her. “You coming-“

 

“Catra!”

 

Catra (age 15) hears a shout from her mother as she is running away from home  

 

“Catra, you come back here this instant or you’ll be grounded for life!!”

 

Catra ignored the threat and just kept running until she can no longer hear the shouting. She ran as far as she could until she reaches her destination. She sees Adora on the window listening to music on her headphones. She climbs up the tree beside the house and jumps to the roof. She knocks on the window, which surprises Adora as she falls down from her chair. Once Adora got back on her feet, she opens the window and sees Catra.

 

“Catra what are you doing he-“ before Adora could finish her question, Catra runs up to hug her and breaks down into tears. Adora didn’t want to say anything since she wanted her friend to cry it all out until she is ready to talk about it

 

* * *

 

 

 “I ran away from home” Catra said wrapping her arms around her legs

 

“What why? Won’t your parents be worrie-“

 

“FUCK MY PARENTS!”

 

“Catra! Language!”

 

“Look okay, they _are_ the reason why I ran away.”

 

“But, why?”

 

Catra paused for a minute and said

 

“They’re forcing me to go to military school.” Catra said softly while looking away

 

“What?! Why on Etheria would they do that?”

 

“They started doubting my future as a painter. They don’t think I can make it so far. They don’t think I’m good enough.” Catra said, each sentence becoming softer and softer. “They’re not the only ones though. Ms. Weaver, our classmates, even the principal thinks I’m not capable enough to be a great artist.”

 

“My parents and I don’t think so.” Adora said trying to cheer Catra up

 

“Your parents are just saying that to make me feel better. Besides, I don’t blame them if they do…I think they’re right. All of them. I’m not capable enough to be a great ar-“

 

“Who are you and what have you done to the real Catra?” Adora interrupted Catra

 

“Huh?”

 

“The Catra I know is a free-spirited girl. The Catra I know never gives up on her dream no matter what obstacle she takes. The Catra I know is very passionate about her work even if the people don’t see it like her. The Catra I know would always say ‘they’re just jealous that I’m a better artist than they are’. The Catra _I_ know would always prove doubters wrong.” As Adora said these, Catra couldn’t help but cry again. Adora pulls Catra into an embrace. “There there, it’s okay you big baby.”

 

“S-shut up.” Catra said while crying

 

“Don’t worry you’re my big baby” Adora said kissing Catra on the forehead. “Trust me when I see this, you _are_ a great artist. People just don’t see it yet.”

 

“Y-you sure?” Catra asked looking up at Adora

 

“Positive.” Adora smiled “You wanna live here with me?”

 

“Are your parents okay with that?”

 

“They already know we’re dating.” Adora joked

 

“Not that you big dummy.” Catra shoved Adora a little while they both share a laugh

 

“I promise; I will always be by your side no matter what.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“I _pinky_ promise.” Adora said raising her pinky up

 

“Ohhh I thought we were gonna say-“

 

“Oh no no, I don’t watch that show anymore.” Adora giggled

 

Catra raises her pinky as well and wraps it around Adora’s pinky, thus making their **PROMISE** official

 

“No matter what the universe brings to us, I will always be here for you-“

 

“Catra!”

 

Catra (age 18) sees Adora running up to her

 

“Do you know who’s coming today?!” Adora asked in an exciting tone. Catra just shrugs and stares at her in confusion. “Angella Bright is coming here!” Adora said hopping up and down

 

“ _THE_ Angella Bright?!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Why is she coming here though?”

 

“I hear that she’s looking for possible applicants for Bright Moon University.”

 

“Bright Moon University?! _The_ most prestigious art school of Etheria?!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Oh my gosh!!” Adora and Catra screamed in unison

 

“We have to get in that school.” Catra said with fire in her eyes

 

“But we have to work _really_ hard though.” Adora said leaning backwards dramatically

 

“Pfft, we’ll both get in that school in no time.” Catra said making a bold statement

 

“Wow that’s pretty confident of you.” Adora giggled

 

“Heh, I know~” Catra smirked

 

* * *

 

 

“I would to thank each and everyone of you for showcasing all of your wonderful paintings. I’m truly honored to have a lot of talented painters in front of me. Alas, I’m sad to say that I can only choose 10 students to apply for Bright Moon University.” Angella announced on the mic while standing on the stage

 

Adora feels really nervous that she won’t be called while Catra on the other hand, feels pretty confident that she and Adora will be called. As Angella brings out a piece of paper to announce the names of the 10 lucky students, Catra could hear Adora whisper “please choose me, please choose me”. When the first 5 names were called, Catra could feel herself sweat a bit. After the next 2 were called, Catra started to shake a bit, which Adora notices. Then when it finally came to the last 2 spots, Catra could feel her heart beat really loudly. She started to doubt that she and Adora would be called or worse only one of them would called. She doesn’t want to leave Adora nor does she want Adora to leave her

 

“And the final 2 students are…”

 

The wait is intense. The tick from the clock is getting louder. The heart is beating faster. Seconds start to feel like hours. The situation is too much that Catra would just explode. Then finally, Angella breaks the silence and announces

 

“Adora Prince and-“

 

_not Catra_

Once Adora hears her name, she gives the loudest scream she ever had all her life. She couldn’t believe it; she is going to Bright Moon University. She runs up and hugs Catra

 

“I’M GOING TO BRIGHT MOON UNIVERSITY, CATRA!”

 

“Yeah…congrats.”

 

Adora’s excitement then stopped. “Oh my god, Catra I-“

 

“It’s fine Adora, you’re not going to leave me right...?” Catra said calmly

 

“…But Catra, I need to take this.” Adora said apologetically

 

“W-what?!”

 

“I’m sorry Catra, but it’s always been my dream to go to Bright Moon University.”

 

“B-but Adora”

 

“I’m truly sorry Catra, I could always call you and-“

 

“No, don’t bother!”

 

“Catra I-“

 

“Shut the fuck up Adora! You wanna go? Then GO! LEAVE ME!” Catra shouted as she grabs her painting

 

“Catra wait please!”

 

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” Catra shouted running as far away as possible from Adora

 

“CATRA WAIT!” Adora shouted about run after Catra until she is stopped by a teacher and motions her to go to Angella. “Please just let me see her.” The teacher ignores her and tells her to go to Angella at once. Adora couldn’t do anything, but do what is told of her.

 

A tall and dark figure though, is interested in following Catra

 

* * *

 

 

Catra didn’t really run that far. She only ran to her normal spot, which is under the stairs near the football field. As she is about to break down into tears, she looks at her painting

 

“This is your fault!” Catra shouted as she scratches what used to be her abstract painting. “Stupid Angella! Stupid Bright Moon! STUPID ADORA!” Catra continued to shout while scratching the painting. Once she stops, she started to cry like she’s never cried before

 

_How could she leave me? We made a **promise**. I can’t believe she chose the school over me. I-_

 

“That’s some art you got there” a man with a low and raspy voice said

 

Catra jumps out of surprise when she heard the mysterious man’s voice. She turns around to see a tall figure, wearing a black suit with a red bat symbol on the upper right part of the suit, and red tie. His face is slim, but his body is muscular. He has a blue short hair and pale skin. Catra then realizes who she is talking to

 

“Y-you're Hordak.” Catra said, her voice still weak from her screaming

 

“Pleasure to meet you Catra.” Hordak replied

 

Hordak is a successful painter, well known for his dark and gory themes that caught a lot of people’s attention. He is the go to painter if people wanted to see paintings that represent pain. They just find it fascinating to see artworks that scream ‘misery’ and ‘destruction’

 

“What do you want?” Catra asked curiously

 

“I noticed your artwork and I must say, I’m completely amazed with how much anger you put on it.” Hordak said pointing at Catra’s now ripped artwork

 

“B-but it’s ripped into shreds now”

 

“Well yes nobody wants a destroyed artwork, but it’s just the dark aura inside you that I truly admire. I could see so much potential artworks that you could make with that sense of motivation.”

 

“So what you’re trying to say is, I should embrace my pain and anger as motivation for my artworks?”

 

“That is correct. I’m glad that you’re picking it up quickly. But, the lack of guidance may backfire terribly. That is is why…” Hordak smiles mischievously. “…I want you to be my apprentice. Join me and you will learn to embrace the hate and use it to create _art_!” Hordak said raising his fist and clenching it. “Do you accept?” Hordak asked offering his hand to Catra

 

Catra stares at Hordak for awhile. This is her best opportunity to reach her dreams of becoming a well known artist. She’s got nothing else to lose…unless

 

_But what about Adora?_

_What if she gets worried about me?_

_I can’t just leave-_

_No!_

_She left me!_

_She broke her promise!_

_I don’t need her!_

_Not anymore._

“I _accept.”_ Catra said with a devilish grin on her face as she holds Hordak’s hand and stands up

 

“You have chosen wisely.” Hordak said as he places one hand on Catra’s shoulder. “You’re this close to reaching fame, my apprentice. Can you hear it?”

 

“Catra!”

 

“Catra!”

 

_Catra!_

_Catra!_

_Catra!_

“Catra!”

 

Catra (present day: age 23) wakes up in a dark backseat and sees the closed window in front of her opening slowly. Two girls appeared behind the window. The girl on the right has a long and purple pigtails, and light brown skin. She is wearing a dark purple suit and red shades. The girl on the left is a pretty tall and muscular one. She has a white boycott and a lighter skin than the girl on the right. She is wearing a black and red suit, red gloves, and one earpiece on her right ear.

 

“Who are you two again?” Catra asked still not fully awake

 

The two girls in front stare at each other in confusion and looks back at Catra

 

“It’s me Entrapta, boss.” the girl in purple said

 

“And I am Scorpia.” the strong gurl said

 

“But enough with the introductions boss, we have arrived.” Entrapta said looking a bit impatient

 

“Where are we again?” Catra asked still trying to remember the situation she is currently in

 

“Well we are here in the opening of your first ever art exhibit.” Scorpia answered

 

Catra looks out of her window and sees a red carpet, with tons of photographers taking pictures

 

“Well we can’t stay here forever boss.” Entrapta said

 

“Yeah the fans are dying to see you.” Scorpia added

 

“Well what are you two waiting for? Let’s get this party started.” Catra said as this signaled Scorpia to walk out of the limo to open Catra’s door for her. Before she left the limo, she heard Entrapta call out her name

 

“Don’t forget your shades, boss.” Entrapta said pointing at the shades hanging on her black turtle-neck sweater

 

“Oh right almost forgot, thank you.” Catra said putting on her shades as she walks out of her car to hear the loud shutters of camera, the numerous questions of the journalists, and the screams from her fans

 

Catra takes a minute to get used to the atmosphere. Once she is ready, she gives a devilish grin as she walks down the carpet hearing the crowd scream

 

_Catra!_

_Catra!_

_Catra!_

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy you made it! 
> 
> I'm planning on writing 2-3 more chapters, depends if 3 chapters would be enough or not. I have no clue yet
> 
> Criticisms are welcome. I want to improve my writing skills ^^
> 
> See y'all in the next chapter


End file.
